Snowflake
by DamnElsa
Summary: Elsa and Anna meet at a party and they really hit it off. But a jealous friend gets in the way and gets hurt. Literally. Elsa, Anna, and their friends soon find out that someone is messing with them as one by one they get hurt. Can they find out who it is?
1. Confessions

"Elsa, can you stop and just admit it!" Aurora yelled impatiently. "Why can't you just admit that you're bi?" she continued.

Elsa looked up at her friend and yelled back. "Because I'm not gay, Aurora! What makes you so sure I'm gay, huh?!"

Megara sighed and cut in, "Wonder girl, we've seen you staring at that girl for the past 10 minutes. Oh, by the way, she noticed."

They turned around and found her staring back at Elsa.

"What are ye looking at?! OW! Damn it, woman, ye tryin' to whack my head off?!" Merida rubbed the back of her head and glared at Tiana.

Tiana spoke up, "Elsa, it's okay to be bi, we're your friends, and we won't judge you. Right guys?" The group nodded in agreement.

"Elsa, come on, please tell us. Are you bi or not?" Belle looked at her with pleading eyes.

Elsa caught hint of hopefulness in her tone. _Why would she be hopeful? _She thought. "Alright, well, yes, I am."

She heard a giggle from Belle. "Yay, we have a rainbow in a group!" she yelled.

"Yeah, girl! Now, let's get you a chocolate milkshake for your achievement! Tiana said and stood up along with the rest of the group.

* * *

*The Next Day*

"Alright, Anna, we're at the mall. What do you want to do?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna thought for a minute, "I don't really know," she said to her cousin, "but we could go and buy chocolate at that shop over there!"

"Come on, Anna, how about we go to that new club over there? I think it's called _Taboo_," Ariel suggested.

Jasmine laughed, "You're a real party animal, Ariel! Anyway, listen people, Kristoff and Olaf just texted me that they are having a house party tonight and we're invited. Cinderella, too. You guys wanna go?"

Everyone looked at each other and yelled, "Yeah!" But they noticed Anna wasn't saying anything. Rapunzel, being her cousin, knew exactly why.

"Maybe you should tell them. I think they have the right to know."

"Tell us what, Anna? Is it a secret? Please tell us!" Jasmine pleaded.

"Wait, I think I know what it's about," Ariel grinned, playing with a straw, "you've got a new crush, don't you?"

Anna blushed and looked at her cousin and nodded. "Yeah, but-," she was cut off by the sound of yelling from her friends.

Jasmine folded her hands together on the table, "Tell us about him! But wait, why were you so scared to tell us? We talked about these things before."

"Well, you guys didn't let me finish. I was gonna say that she-," she was cut off again.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up. She?" Ariel asked.

"I'm bi," Anna looked everywhere but their eyes.

"Okay, well then, tell us about her!" the strawberry-blonde looked at her confusingly.

"Anna, they except you, just tell them," Rapunzel said.

Then Cinderella showed up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was at that expensive shoe store over there. Did you guys know that those real glass slippers are like $800? Like, damn. Who would pay for those damn things? Oh, I know," she pulled something out of her bag, "me!" she smiled holding up the slippers. But her smile soon distinguished when everyone just stared at her. "Oh, were you guys talking about something important? Sorry, what are you guys talking about?" she asked as she sat down.

"Hi, Cinderella. Anna was telling us about her new crush! She's a girl! Isn't that great?!" Jasmine chattered.

Cinderella grinned, "Oh, I've always known she was bi. Remember that time when we went to that party at Sven's? She was staring at that girl dancing for like 10 minutes, what's her name? Pocahontas? Anyway, so who's the lucky girl? Tell us about her!"

"Well, her name is Elsa Andersen. She has platinum-blonde hair, and like crazy gorgeous cerulean blue eyes, and paled skin! But the good kind! Not the kind that makes her look sick."

"She sounds beautiful, Anna," Ariel said, "but how come you looked so scared to go to Kristoff and Olaf's party?"

"Because today, I saw her working at Forever 21 and she was talking to someone named Belle about going to their party. I'm just nervous."

Jasmine looked at her in her big worried eyes, "Anna, you don't need to be nervous or afraid or anything. So how about we go shopping for an outfit to where at the party. And Anna, for you, we're getting an extra sexy outfit, okay?"

She nodded. "Alrighty, let's go guys. The got up and walked off.

* * *

"Hey, what's up guys!? Glad you guys could make it tonight!"

Elsa and her friends smiled at Kristoff. "Thanks for inviting us, wonder boy," Megara said.

Olaf pushed through the large mob of people. "What's up, home girls!?" he yelled.

"Hey, Olaf!" the yelled over the speakers that were blaring Selfie by the Chainsmokers, "Come on, guys! Let's go get some drinks!" Tiana yelled, "Then we can go dance on the dance floor!"

"Hold up," Elsa yelled. "What's wrong?" Meg asked. Her friends followed her gaze to land on strawberry-blonde in a short pink, sparkly dress.

Belle glared at the girl but everyone else yelled "Yeah! Go Elsa!" or "Go get her!"

Elsa smiled and said, "I've got an idea," when the DJ said it was time to play _Seven Minutes in Heaven._

Anna and her friends arrived at the party. They heard a bunch of whistles from the boys but only caused eye rolls from the girls, especially Anna.

Jasmine threw her hands up, "Perverted pigs!" she screamed and lunged at them. Cinderella and Rapunzel held her back as the rest tried to help. "Perverted sexist pigs! I'll twist your three inch nuts until they turn blue!" she tried to grab the closes boy by the name of Gaston.

"Calm your tits!" they screamed. Ariel and Anna pried them apart.

"Stop it you guys!" Ariel yelled, "Jasmine! Let go of Gaston's head! You're gonna rip it off if you don't let go!"

"Seriously, look! There are some drinks over there! Let's get some, okay?" Anna pleaded.

After Jasmine calmed down and the boys ran away, they got their drinks and headed to the dance floor. They heard shouting, and Anna's heart dropped. She and her friends heard Elsa's name amongst the shouting and gave worried looks to Anna. The looks soon disappeared when they heard Olaf on the stage telling everyone to quiet down.

"What is up people?! As most of you guys know, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"

As if on cue, a few girls walked on stage and hugged him. The crowd laughed and whistled at him as the girls walked off the stage.

Olaf laughed, "Alrighty, anyway, since it's like the middle of the party, me, Kristoff and a few of our guy friends decided to play a little game!"

Everyone raised their drinks and whistled. Kristoff stood next to his best friend and whispered into his ear. They both yelled into the mic, "It's time to play _Seven Minutes in Heaven_!"

Kristoff took the mic from Olaf. "So it's really simple. Some of our friends are upstairs and some are down here. When I yell "go", they will turn off the light. You can do anything you want to anyone you want but please nothing nasty guys." They laughed. "Okay. Everyone understand? Alright. Ready, set, GO!"

Everything went dark. Elsa's eyes adjusted to the sudden loss of light.

"Go do what you told us, Elsa. I'm gonna go over to, wonder boy, over there," Megara whispered and pointed to Hercules.

Elsa nodded and walked over to the strawberry-blonde. She leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Hey there, Snowflake. What are you doing standing all alone all by yourself?" she asked coolly.

"Waiting for this game to be over. What are you gonna do to me? I swear, if you even think that you're gonna get some from me, you better think twi-," Anna was cut off when a finger pressed against her lips.

"Shh, Snowflake, I'm not thinking anything like that. But instead, how about I show you instead of telling you?"

"Wait, who are you?" Anna asked.

"Oh, my name is Elsa Andersen." And she pressed her lips onto Anna's.

Stars exploded behind Anna's eyes. She felt a gentle hand snake around her wrist and another hand hold the back of her head. Elsa asked for entrance, and she gladly accepted it. She felt her kiss harder. Anna wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck. Then the lights turned back on.

Anna looked around for Elsa, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Damn, that girl is fast," she said.

"Anna!" She heard her name and turned around and saw her friends rushing towards her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, and you realized it was giving you chocolate. What the heck happened to you, girl? Jasmine asked angrily, "Did someone hurt you?! Was it those perverted sexist pigs I tried to punch earlier?! Where are they?! I'm gonna kick their-," Ariel slapped her hand on Jasmine's mouth.

"Let her talk, motor mouth!" she yelled.

"Thank you, Ariel. Okay, first, what happened to you guys during the game," Anna asked.

Rapunzel smiled, "well, Flynn came up to me and gave me his signature smolder and kissed me."

"Eric asked me out on date," Ariel said happily.

"Aladdin said he'd show me whole new world if I went on a proper date with him under the stars," Jasmine said, "What about you, Anna?"

"Um, Elsa, she…"

"Wait, Elsa?! Elsa did what?!" they yelled.

"She called me "Snowflake" and kissed me."

"Oh. My. Gods. Anna. Too bad Cinderella isn't here tonight. She would be thrilled!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Good for you, Anna!" Ariel smiled, "but let's go get some more drinks and watch the guys outside ply football."

"Ariel," Rapunzel started, but as if she could read her mind, Ariel knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, Punzie, Eugene Fitzherbert, will be playing. By the way, it's good he likes to be called, Flynn Rider. His real name is kinda weird."

"Ooh, look," Jasmine pointed to the large sliding door, "Elsa is gonna watch the game, too!"

"Jasmine!" Anna glared at her. "Are we gonna get our drinks or not?"


	2. The Date

"Come on, guys! Let's go watch the guys outside play football!" Aurora pushed her friends out the door.

"Calm down, woman! Let the lassies walk themselves!" Merida yelled from behind them.

After they walked to the chairs outside, they see one of the football players score a touchdown.

"Look! Naveen scored the point!" Tiana pumped her fists in the air.

"Hey, Blondie," Meg looked at Elsa, "didn't you used to like that player over there? What's his name again? I forgot. Jason? Jared? Jarold?"

"His name is Jack Frost. And I never liked him. He's my best friend. Duh," Elsa giggled.

"Yeah, GO NAVEEN!" Tiana screamed.

"Shut up, Tiana," Merida rolled her eyes, "Look who's coming."

"Where, Merida?" Elsa asked.

"The door, smart one," Meg said.

Elsa turned her head to the house and saw the strawberry-blonde she was with earlier stumbling out of the door.

"Hiya, Elsa," Anna grinned.

Elsa smiled, "Hello, stranger."

Tiana scoffed at Elsa, "Girl, you can do so much better than that. But whatever, we are gonna leave you guys alone," she gestured to Anna's friends, "We'll hang out with these girls right here. Come on, guys."

When they left, Anna broke the silence, "So, how's it going?"

"Bored outta my mind right now. How about you?"

"Perfectly fine since I'm next to you. Did you know that you're really beautiful? You're like more beautifuller than Megan Fox! I mean you're not fuller as in fat! I mean like beautifuller as in very beautiful! You know what? I'm gonna shut up now," the strawberry-blonde's face turned a bright pink.

Elsa giggled, "You're quite the charmer aren't you? You know, I never really got your name."

"Oh, well then. My name is Anna Summerfield."

_Damn, that is a hot name. No pun intended, _Elsa thought. She heard a giggle. _Oh, damn it, I said that out loud._

"Thank you, your name is um… hot, too."

The platinum-blonde looked at the game. Eugene aka Flynn just scored a touchdown for the team.

Anna broke the silence, "Wow, our team is doing a great job tonight," she looked at the other girl, "Hey, I want to ask you something. That kiss earlier, did it mean anything or did it mean nothing?"

Elsa froze as a blush coated her cheeks, "oh, um, w-well, you see, I… um I kinda… l-like y-you…" She looked up and found a wide-eyed Anna staring at her.

"You do? Since when?"

"I don't know. It's been a while though. I didn't tell my friends but I already told them I was bi." She suddenly felt a pair of familiar soft lips on hers. She opened her eyes and saw Anna kissing her. And she kissed back. The kiss ended few moments later when they heard whistling and yelling. They pulled apart with crimson coating their cheeks and heavy breathing.

"I like you, too," Anna whispered.

"Well, would it be okay if I took a pretty girl like you on a romantic date tomorrow?"

"I'd love to go out on a date with you!" She tackled her in a bear hug.

"So can I have your number so I can call you?"

They exchanged numbers and went off to find their friends.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Elsa! I can't believe you scored a date and didn't tell me!" Aurora glared at her, "Like, how could you do such a thing! You know I like to talk about it and know all the details before you go on it, but it's too late now because its 7:30 right now and you're gonna leave to go on your date in an hour and a half!"

"How do ye think we feel?! The girl didn't tell us either!" Merida threw her hands up and looked at Elsa, " Whet were ye tryin' to do? Keep the thing a secret!?"

Elsa let out a frustrated breath, "Would it make you guys feel better if I gave you some of this?" She pointed to a large jar full of mini Twix bars.

"No!" they yelled. Elsa looked at Belle who was sitting in the corner or the couch not talking.

"You're really mad that I didn't tell you, Belle?"

"No, I'm mad that you're even going on a date."

The blonde looked at her confusingly. She swore she heard Belle whisper "_with someone else" _after her sentence. "Wait, what? Why?"

"Nothing, just forget what I said."

"Um, okay," Elsa picked up her phone and texted Anna.

_Hey Snowflake! Can you give me your address now? I wanna search it up so I don't go to the wrong house and end up being late to pick you up.:)_

Satisfied with what she typed, she tapped send and looked at her friends. "Look, guys. I'm really sorry. I was distracted about it so I didn't even roll over to the thought of telling you guys. But I'll try to find a way to make it up to you guys, okay?"

Megara, Cinderella, Tiana, Aurora, Merida, and Belle looked at each other and then looked at Elsa. "Fine, we forgive you. But you still have to tell us about how you guys talked at the party _and_ tell us about the date." Cinderella said.

"Alright, but tell me-," her phone beeped, "sorry, hold on." She picked her phone up and saw a reply from Anna.

_Ha, okay, I'll give you my address. It's 6550 Snowdrop St. ;D_

_Thanks, see you in an hour. Byez ;)_

_Byez ;)_

She searched it up and wrote the directions down. "As I was saying, is my hair ok? And is my outfit okay?" Her hair was in her signature side braid, and she was wearing skinny jeans, a red flannel with a black tank top on the inside with a white eagle on it. She also was wearing a long necklace with a snowflake.

Megara rolled her eyes, "Elsa, you're bringing food and a picnic blanket up Arendelle Hill to have "dinner under the stars" while watching some stupid Disney movie and then you're bringing her to a carnival downtown. You don't need to look like a freakin' supermodel to sit on a blanket on the ground to eat and then waste the supermodel look when you go on the freakin' Ferris Wheel."

"Meg, be nice. Elsa, you look fine." Tiana said.

"Yea, you look fine. But lets go into the kitchen and help Elsa make sandwiches and other foods for her date," Bella finally said.

Elsa smiled at her and the rest. "Thanks guys, but you don't have t-,"she was cut off by Merida putting her hand on her mouth.

"Quiet, woman! And help us make the food for ye date!" she Scottish girl said. Everyone pushed past her.

* * *

"Okay, we got sandwiches, a chocolate pie, some fruit, cheese, eating utensils, napkins! Elsa, soda or wine?" Aurora asked.

"Elsa, I put money into your bag for the carnival!" Tiana yelled.

"Where the heck is the picnic blanket?!" Merida looked viciously around in the closet.

Cinderella crossed her arms, "Have you guys seen the Solo cups anywhere?!"

Meg and Belle silently put the food and items into the basket and occasionally helped the others so they would stop yelling. "You guys seriously need to calm yourself, you're making Elsa, me, and Belle go crazy with all your yelling and screaming!" Meg said.

After everything cooled down, everyone sat down exhausted on couch. Elsa looked at the clock. _It's 8:40, I have to go in 5 minutes. Takes me 10 minutes to get there, and 5 minutes to stare at the door and get ready to knock. Wait, where's my keys? _She looked at the key rack. _What am I thinking? Of course it's there. It's a freakin' key rack._

"So, Elsa, quick question. Can we stay at your place while you're on that date?" Aurora asked.

"Yea, but why?"

"Because you have this gigantic 80 inch TV, this huge collection of movies, and all these snacks. And when you get back, we'll be right here waiting for you."

"Okay, you can stay but don't destroy anything or eat all my food. Oh! I have to go!" Megara grabbed her keys and handed them to her. Elsa waved bye to her friends, grabbed the basket and her bag, and headed out the front door. She got into her blue, Camaro Z28, and drove to Anna's house.

"Let's see here, 6550… 6550…aha! Found it!" She drove up to the curb and parked. She grabbed flowers that she had in the passenger seat and came out of the car.

She walked up to the door and gathered her courage. _I am not going to stand here for 5 minutes. I will knock on this door and have a great time with this beautiful creature. Alright, 1…2…3! _She knocked on the door and swung open. In the entrance of the door stood a broad-shouldered man with hair almost the same color as Anna's hair.

"Um, hello, sir. I'm Elsa Andersen. I'm here to pick up Anna for our date."

The man looks at her in suspicion, and crosses his arms, "Where are you taking my daughter?"

_Well, hello to you, too. _"I'm t-taking her up Arendelle Hill to watch the movie it is playing while we eat the picnic me and my friends m-made. Then after that, we will drive down to the c-carnival and ride the rides, and play the games."

Anna's father look softens and starts to laugh. Elsa looks at him with confusion. "Did I say something wrong, sir?"

"Oh, no. Just you're stuttering! I'm sorry if I scared you Ms. Andersen!"

"Elsa is fine, sir. But, you were just messing with me?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're taking her out. There's a game tonight and I don't want her yelling at me to quiet down when the Chargers make a touchdown. So thank you. Oh, wait, I'm wasting your precious time right now. I'll call Anna down. ANNA! YOU DATE'S HERE!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT, PAPA!"

"Oh," the man said, "by the way, my name is Christian."

Anna came down the stairs and smiled at Elsa, "Hi, Elsa."

"Hi Anna, you look beautiful, are you ready to go?" she hands her the flowers and saw Anna's friends upstairs looking down on them.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"I'll give you a hint. Your friends told me you like to be outside and you like Disney movies. And you like to go to carnivals." She smiled.

Anna gasped. "Yay!" She hugged Elsa and waved goodbye to her father and friends.

"You better take good care of her, Blondie!" Rapunzel yelled down at them, "I am her cousin and if you hurt her in anyway, I will make sure you won't wake up ever again!" Then Anna laughed at Elsa's reaction and closed the front door.

When they got to the curb, Anna asked, "This is your car?!"

"Yup, this is my baby." She opened the door for Anna to get in.

"Alright, ready to go Anna?"

"Yea. So where are you driving us?"

"Arendelle Hill."

* * *

"Okay, Anna, here we are." Elsa got out of the car and opened the door for her date.

"We're gonna watch Frozen?! I love that movie! Gosh, I hate that Hans guy, he's such a-."

"Okay, calm down feisty pants, let's go pick a spot." She laughed.

They found a spot around in the front and spread there blanket there. Elsa laid the food out and noticed something dark at the bottom of the basket. She pulled it out and found a bag of chocolate truffles. Attached to it was a note that said _you forgot the love food, girl. –Tiana _Elsa smiled and but the bag in the middle of the blanket. And the movie started.

In the middle of the movie, Anna said, "This is nice, Elsa. But do you think the characters of Frozen are based on us? I mean Elsa is the queen, Anna is the princess, Olaf is a snowman, Kristoff is an ice harvester, and Hans is a doucebag, actually, that's not a big difference. And why is Sven a reindeer? You know, I always wanted to be a princess."

Elsa fed a truffle to Anna, "You can be my princess. But yea, it seems that way. We should've gotten credit. The queen took my side braid, and the princess took your adorable twin braids. We even look like them. Look at that guy over there. He thinks we're them."

Anna and Elsa turned to look at the guy and saw him looking at the screen, then at them, then back to the screen.

At around the end of the movie, Anna said, "Is it weird that I ship the sisters?"

Elsa blushed as she packed up their things, "Not at all, I think they'll look cute together."

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I don't think I like you anymore…"

Elsa's heart broke a little. "What?"

"I think I love you instead." Her heart then mended back together.

* * *

"We're going to the carnival?! This is gonna be so much fun, Elsa! I heard that it's fun! Do you think it's gonna be fun? Oh, god I haven't been here in ages! Hey, do you-"

"Hey Anna, calm down! Take a deep breath."

"Sorry Elsa…"

Elsa laughed, "It's alright, Anna. Now, how about we go in and get the tickets and funnel cake? Your friends tell me you love funnel cake."

"Yay!" she squealed as she dragged Elsa into the entrance, and she felt like she entered a whole different world. There were so many lights, rides, food, and definitely a lot of screaming.

After they ate their funnel cakes, Anna suggested they go on the Ferris Wheel.

"May I have your tickets, please," the ticket man asked. Elsa handed him the tickets and looked at him.

"Oh, Jack! Hey!"

Jack looked up and smiled, "Elsa? Hey, what's up? What're you doing here?"

"Taking my date, Anna, to have some fun."

Jack looked at the strawberry-blonde, "Hi! You're Anna? I think I've seen you around the hallways at school. Is your cousin, Rapunzel?"

Anna smiled, "Yup. She's my cousin. How'd you know?"

"Eugene talks about her all the time. Gets pretty annoying really. Oh, right, the ride," and in his best imitation of a carnival booth man he said, "Alright, ladies! Step on up to that there cart over there! Make sure you have fun, but not too much!" He winked at Elsa who was as red as a fire truck. They got into the cart as Jack strapped them in. He then pressed button to start the ride.

Elsa heard Anna murmuring.

"Just tell me when to go, I'm ready. I was born ready!" She jumped and the cart swung little.

"Okay, calm down, I'm right here. We're going now."

After they got off and thanked Jack, Elsa spotted a ride.

"Anna, you wanna…you know, go into the…um, Tunnel of Love with me?"

"I'd love to go into the Tunnel of love with you, Elsa," she said.

Elsa grinned and walked Anna to the ride.

After Elsa paid the ticket man, she helped Anna into the boat. "This is nice," Anna said, "These boats look just like the ones in Paris. Makes it much more romantic."

"I agree, but these boats look like the ones in Paris because the ride is based on Paris. Look, I hear French music in the tunnel, and I see a lit up, mini Eiffel Tower in there," she said, "Oh, it's starting, look in the tunnel to see the tower."

Elsa looked out of the boat and spotted an auburn-haired man looking at them from a distance. He walked away when Elsa spotted him. That's why she told Anna to look into the tunnel. To distract her.

* * *

Elsa heard Anna squeal. "What is it?" she asked. Anna pointed to a large, stuffed, Emperor Penguin Chick plush hanging on the side of the Basketball booth. She smiled and walked Anna to the booth.

"Step right up, ladies and gentleman! Impress your lover and win the grand prize! Just $5 for 5 balls!" He pointed to the penguin. "Hello, ladies," he spotted Elsa and Anna walking towards the booth, "would you like to play?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, please," Elsa took out a $5 bill and handed it to him, "How do you win the grand prize?"

"Make 5 baskets to win the grand prize, 3 baskets for the medium prize, and 1 basket for the small prize," he handed 5 basketballs to her.

Anna grabbed her arm, "Elsa, you don't have to do this."

The blonde smiled, "But I want to win you that penguin you want. I use to play basketball, so I'm pretty sure I've got chance."

The man looked at Anna and turned to Elsa, "Is this the girl you're trying to impress?" She nodded, "Okay, then you're in the right place!"

_Okay, Elsa, you've played basketball before, you can do it again. _She angled the basketball and closed one eye and focused on the basketball. Then she threw the ball. It went in. And so did the rest. The man slapped the button on the table making the booth light up and beep like a fire truck. "You did it! You won the grand prize!" He took the penguin off the hook and handed it to Anna who happily hugged it. "Have a nice night, girls!" He said as they thanked him and walked away.

"Elsa, thank you! That was amazing! I didn't know you played basketball!"

"Well, there are more secrets to share," she slowly slid her hand into Anna's.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa, what kind of Cotton Candy do you want? There's Strawberry, Blue Raspberry, Grape, Cherry, and Green Apple. Or do you want some shaved ice?" Anna asked.

"You can pick for me, anything's fine. Hey, while you wait, I'm gonna be over at that booth for a minute, it that okay?"

"Yea, that's fine."

Elsa nodded and went over to the booth she was going to. It was a Disney Booth that was selling Disney merchandise. She walked around the booth and spotted an Olaf snowman plush in the corner. _Well, Anna really liked Olaf from the movie we just watched. This will be perfect to get her. _She quickly walked over to it and picked it up. "Excuse me, ma'am, how much is it for this Olaf plush?" She asked the lady in charge.

"Oh, that is $25, dear. It's a limited edition from Japan."

Elsa opened her bag and pulled out $25. "Here you go, thank you very much."

"No problem, dear. Have a nice night."

"You, too."

Elsa walked out of the booth with the plush toy in hand and walked back to the dessert booth. As she neared the booth, she heard shouting that sounded like Anna's and a familiar male voice not too far from where she was walking.

"Let go of me, Hans!"

"Baby, let's go, I can take you to a way better place than this dump."

"Stop it! I don't want to go with you! Let me go! Ow!"

And just like that, Elsa filled with rage and ran to where the shouting was coming from. She spotted them and found Hans, a boy from school, pulling on Anna's arm. Anna had a red mark on her left cheek, cotton candy was on the floor, including Anna's new penguin. She charged over to the scene and yelled. "Hey! What are you doing with my girlfriend, Hans?! Let go of her!" She ran over to them and pulled them apart. She kneeled down in front of Anna and examined the hit mark. "Anna, are you okay? I'm so sorry for leaving you, I was getting you this." She handed the Olaf plush to her. And then she heard Han's laugh.

"Well, if it isn't Elsa Andersen. This is the girl you're with now, Anna? You can do so much better than that." Hans crossed his arms and smirked.

"I did do much better, Hans. The day, I broke up with you is probably one of the best days of my life. Next to the day I met Elsa."

"Wait, you dated him?" Elsa asked.

"Yea. Ow, my cheek hurts…"

Elsa turned around and looked Hans straight in the eye. "Did you hit her!?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Listen, you little doucebag-," she went up to him and jabbed a finger at his chest. Hans face turned red.

"What did you just call me, you dyke?!" Hans lifted his fist and aimed it at Elsa's face. At the last second, Elsa dodged the hit and grabbed his arm. She swept her leg under his feet causing him to fall, and pinned his arm on his back. Elsa leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Try that move again. I dare you." She got up and kicked him in the nuts, then turned around to face Anna.

He looked at her with a look of pain and anger, "I'm gonna make your life miserable."

Elsa walked back over to Anna and picked up her hand. "Are you okay, Anna? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Anna grinned and tackled Elsa in a hug, "Yes, I'm fine. And no, I'm not hurt anywhere else. Thank you, Elsa. And thanks for the present also."

"You're welcome, snowflake. You know what, let's take you home. There's a cop walking over here." They walked away from the crowd laughing at Hans and out of the carnival.

"I had a great time tonight, Elsa. It was fun." Anna and Elsa were standing on the strawberry-blonde's porch.

"Me, too. And I hope your cheek is okay. Does it still hurt?" She reached out and gently rubbed the sore spot.

"It's fine now. And hey, Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"When you told Hans to let go of me, did you mean what you said? Am I your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to be. I really like you so, I said it without thinking. Wait, hold on," Elsa walked down to her car and took a rose out of it and walked back to the porch. She got down on one knee and held the rose up. "Anna," she said, "I am deeply in love with you and I hope you still feel the same way about me after how violent I got with Hans. If you love me, will you be my girlfriend?"

Anna smiled, took the rose, and pulled Elsa back onto her feet. She pulled their faces together into a kiss. And slowly pulled apart again, "You don't need to be so formal, Elsa. But I would love that. I have to go now, but I hope I see you before school starts on Monday? Wait, I forgot to ask you, do you want to come to the beach with my friends next week?"

"Yea, that would be awesome! But am I allowed to invite Olaf, Kristoff, and my friend, too?" She picked up the penguin and snowman and handed it to her.

"Yes, of course! But we might not have enough food and drinks… could they bring some of their own?"

"I'm sure they can."

"Yay! Okay, I'll see you next week then!" She kissed Elsa on the cheek before she closed the door.


	3. Beach Day Fun? I Think Not

**What up, guys! Lol, there's only a few of you but I'm still happy, but this is a shorter chapter than the last one so I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

*Last Saturday of Summer Break*

Anna and her friends decided to go to the beach on the second to last day of summer break and invited Elsa and her friends. They unloaded the beach chairs, umbrellas, towels, food and drinks.

"Anna, is your girlfriend gonna meet us here?" Cinderella pulled out her sunglasses and put them on, "that girl's friends are really cool. Did you know that Belle's ex-boyfriend, Adam? She told me that he's really hairy, and he gets pissed at her if she touches this special rose he has in a jar at his apartment. She told me the rose was like his baby and stuff. That's why people sometimes call him "Beast."

"That's kinda weird, but yea, they're all coming. Elsie just texted me that they'll be here in like 10 minutes, so we can chill here for little bit."

"What, you call her Elsie now? You guys only been together for like a week," Ariel rolled her eyes, "wait, what about Hans, you broke up with Captain Sideburns already, right?"

"Yup, hey, they're here early," she pointed to the parking lots' entrance to see Aurora driving in a Yellow Jeep Wrangler with Elsa, Tiana, and Merida. They parked right next to them and got out. Elsa jumped out of the Jeep and ran to Anna. She picked her up and spun her around in the air.

Meg rolled her eyes, "I think you guys really need to stop watching Frozen. Belle, can you hand me the cooler?"

Anna's friends ran over to Elsa's and started chattering excitedly about senior year. Kristoff and Olaf jumped out of the Jeep and held on to almost all of the girl's things.

Olaf called out to them, "Um, can you guys help us with these? These are getting really heavy…" They walked over to them and grabbed there things.

"Elsa, you're here!" Anna jumped in the air.

"Haha, I know Anna. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!" She pecked Elsa on the cheek.

Belle crossed her arms, "Are we gonna go to the water or are we gonna watch you two get all cuddly in a parking lot?" Everyone looked at her in confusion when they heard coldness in her voice.

Kristoff went up to her, "Belle, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, "I forgot to put my bathing suit on before we left. I'm gonna go change in the restroom. I'll meet you guys." She walked to the restrooms as she heard her friends walk away. When she got to the restrooms, she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to find Anna looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Um, hi, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Ann-"

"I know who you are."

"Uh, okay. I followed you here to see if you were alright… you seem mad about something. So, I just wanted to know if you're okay. I had a feeling if it's me that's making you mad. But I thought it was silly, because I didn't really do anything."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Belle shouted, "You are the reason that's pissing me off!"

"W-what? What did I do?"

"You wanna know what you did?! You're dating Elsa!"

"And that's a problem why?"

"I've loved Elsa since 8th grade! The day she said that she was gay? That was the day I finally gathered enough courage to ask her out at Kristoff and Olaf's party! Then she saw you! And guess what!? We are gonna be seniors in couple of days so that probably makes 5 years of trying so hard to tell her that I loved her! It took me 5 years to gather all that courage to do that, but it was all thrown away when you came into her life! You ruined everything!"

"Well, I'm sorry that it took you so long to tell her but you're just bit too late! It's not my fault that Elsa loves me and not you!"

Belle was shocked for a moment but then turned back to anger. She lunged at Anna and started to pull at her hair and slap her. "Belle, stop it! Ow! What hell is wrong with you!?"

"What the heck is going on here!? Belle get off of her!"

They looked up and saw a furious Elsa standing in the entrance of the restrooms. She walked over to them and pulled them apart. She held Anna behind her and faced Belle. "What the heck are you doing?! Why are you hurting her?!"

Belle started to panic, "Elsa, I'm sorry! I lost myself! It's just that… I really like you and I got jealous…"

"I know. I was standing outside of the restroom waiting for Anna," she said coldly. She grabbed Anna's hand and walked out of the restroom leaving Belle by herself.

* * *

"Hey! Where you guys been? Where's Belle? Is she okay?" Jasmine asked. Anna stayed quiet.

"Belle hurt Anna…," Elsa said as everyone looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about? Why did she hurt you, Anna?" Tiana asked.

Anna didn't answer so Elsa did it for her, "She's pissed that Anna is dating me. It turns out that Belle is gay, too. She yelled at Anna that she liked me since 8th grade. Then she started hurting her."

"Whoa! What! Belle hit Anna!? My baby cousin!? Oh, heck to the no! I'm gonna beat that girl's ass!" Rapunzel started to stand up but Aurora pushed her back down.

"Can you calm down for a moment?! So, Elsa, you left  
Belle in the restrooms after she confessed to you? That's just cold. Even for you. Just saying."

Ariel looked up after processing what they were talking about, "I agree with Aurora. After 5 years of trying to confess to you, she finally did it when she had, too. And you walked away from her leaving her all alone in the restrooms. I know what she did was wrong, but still. It probably took her a lot of courage to actually force it out right in front of Anna." Some people nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I mean, she probably loves you a lot to actually try and beat your girlfriend," Megara said.

Kristoff raised a hand up, "No, no, no. Hold up. I know she was jealous, and pissed off about you two dating but that is no excuse for her to hit hurt Anna. She should've just talk to her about it. And Anna was being nice to ask her if she was okay. So she totally doesn't deserve it."

"I'm with Kristoff on this one," Olaf said holding up a finger and shook his head.

"Wait, how long have we been talking?" Tiana asked.

Cinderella looked at the time on her phone, "Almost 15 minutes."

"Um, I don't think it takes 15 minutes to change into a bathing suit," Jasmine said.

"Oh, really Captain Obvious?" Merida looked at her. Everyone exchanged worried looks.

Everyone stood up and started running towards the restrooms. Ariel asked the family beside them to watch their stuff then took off running to catch up with her friends.

"Oh, do we have to go into the girl's restrooms?" Kristoff whined, "I don't think it's gonna be good for me and Olaf. Wouldn't that be weird if two guys walked into the ladies restroom?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Shut up and get in there."

They all walked in and looked around for their friend. "Belle," Tiana called out, "are you in here? Are you okay?" They heard nothing.

"Maybe she's in one of the stalls," Merida said as she looked under the doors to try and find a pair of feet. She saw nothing.

"Oh my god, where is she?" Cinderella asked.

"Let's look outside," Jasmine suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out.

"Do you guys see her?" Olaf asked, "Because I don't see her anywhere. Oh, shit! Guys look!" He pointed to something on the floor. They looked down and saw droplets of blood. "Do you think that's Belle's blood?" he asked.

"Let's just follow it to make sure. I hope she's okay…" Rapunzel looked down.

"Hey, it leads to that ditch of over there," Ariel said.

Meg looked over, "Yup."

Aurora started shaking, "Do you think she's been killed?"

"Don't say that! It might not even be her blood!" Kristoff yelled. Elsa pulled out her phone and switched to the flashlight app. She pointed the phone into the ditch. What they saw was unbelievable.

"Oh, my gosh…," Anna said, "Belle…"

The looked farther into the ditch to make sure, "That's Belle," Aurora screamed, "Kristoff! Olaf! Pull her out!" They did as they were told and jumped in. A minute later, she was on the surface. They crowded around her and look at her wounds. There was a long cut on her right arm, a scrape on the side of her forehead, and four bruises each on her face and torso. It must've happened after she changed into her bathing suit since she was wearing it.

"We should call the cops," Meg suggested, "Wait, is she conscious? Those wounds doesn't look like they killed her."

Ariel kneeled down and put two fingers to Belle's pulse. "Oh, thank god, its beating! But it's really weak."

Elsa looked down, "Jesus Christ, I feel horrible!" She looked down to the ground and started to tear up, "If she was dead the last thing she would have done with a friend was fight! Oh, god! Who would do this!?" She screamed.

Kristoff ran over to her and put his big hands on her shoulder, "Elsa, it's fine now, she's not dead! She's just unconscious! Stop crying!"

"Everyone! Shut up! Belle is knocked out and was thrown in a ditch! And all of ye guys are fighting when ye should be tryin' to figure out who did this to her. Olaf, call the police," Merida demanded.

* * *

"How did this happen, miss?" Officer Kai pulled his notebook out.

Elsa looked up with big wet eyes from crying, "I don't know, me and her got into a fight and I just walked out of the restrooms and left her in there. It was 15 minutes after I left and she still didn't come out. So we all went in to look for her and found blood on the floor, so we followed it to that big ditch over there."

"Okay, we already collected blood samples just in case if the attacker got injured. We also found fingerprints so we'll bring it to the people down in the station to run it through the scanner. Do you might know anyone that could've done this to her? Enemies, bullies, friends, ex-boyfriends, or even relatives?" She shook her head no. "Alright, we should have the results in about a week. Just get home with your friends, relax, and wait for our call, okay?" He walked away to the group of police and detectives looking for more clues round the restroom and ditch.

* * *

They were all at Ariel's house. Aurora was pacing around in  
Ariel's room as the rest sat scattered around, "Why would anyone do this!? Belle is such a sweetheart when she's not pissed about something. Do any of you guys know anyone that could've done this?" she asked.

"Could it be Hans? I mean, when we were leaving the carnival he said 'I'm gonna make your life miserable,'" Elsa said.

Meg thought for a moment, "It could be but I'm sure there are more suggestions like maybe her ex-boyfriend did it."

"I don't think Adam did it. Why would he do it?" Anna asked.

Cinderella eyes lit up, "Maybe he still loved her when she ended things with him? I don't know, my head his starting to hurt." She rubbed her temples, "Or maybe, she told him that she was in love with someone else," she looked at Elsa, "_then_ she ended things with him."

Kristoff raised his hand, "Look, guys, I'm sure all of you guys really want to know who did this to Belle but lets just wait until she gets back to the hospital. Maybe she has a bad past with someone and she can tell us."

"Kristoff's right. She'll be able to come home tomorrow, so we can ask her how's she doin' and ask if she remembers who might've done it," Tiana said.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Kristoff was driving his friends to the hospital, "Move outta the way people! Move up, dickmuncher! Goddammit! Merida, write this license plate number down! 8FRJ4-," he felt a slap on his arm and asked without looking back, "Ow! Who did that!?"

"Me, ye stupid, thick head!" Merida pointed to herself, "Calm yer man titties and just drive te the god damn hospital! Um, no! Don't ye start arguing with me! Say one more word and you're gonna lose a toe!" That shut him up.

When they got to the hospital 15 minutes later, they all got out of the three cars that were driven there. "Are you guys ready?" Olaf asked. They nodded and walked in.

Anna walked to the receptionist desk, "Hi, we're here to see Belle Amandine." The receptionist typed in her computer, "Ah, yes. Here she is. Are all of you friends of hers?" she asked. Anna nodded. "Okay, but there are too many of you. Half of you can go in and the next half can go in after. Miss Amandine is in room G21. You can go up by using that elevator over there." She pointed to a pair of silver doors across the lobby. Anna thanked her and gestured her friends over.

"Whoa, they gave her a nice place," Jasmine said, "There she is."

Belle lay on her bed and looked at them, "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Belle. How ye feeling'?" Merida placed her hand gently on her forehead.

"Fine. What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" she asked. Everyone looked at one another.

"Oh shit…" Ariel said, "you don't know what happened?"

"No. Was it bad?"

Kristoff threw his hands in the air, "How are we supposed to know who did this?"

Belle looked confused, "How about you guys tell me what happened and maybe it will come back to me." As they one by one put in details about what had happened, Belle just looked at them with a confused look. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember hitting you Anna. Or having a crush on you for 5 years, Elsa, but you are really pretty. And I don't remember being clobbered on the head in a restroom. I'm sorry, guys, but I can't help you figure this out unless there are some clues, and if my memory comes back…"

Everyone groaned and agreed.

* * *

**Bad? Good? Tell me what you guys think. But Whateves. See you guys next time! :DDDDD**


	4. The Start

**Sorry guys, didn't update in a while, but I'll try and make up for it. :)**

* * *

"Get in the freakin' car! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry you're butt up, Anna!" Rapunzel tapped her foot impatiently in front of her yellow Audi R8, "Oh my gosh, are you done yet?!"

Anna poked her head out from the front door of their house and looked at her cousin, "Rapunzel, stop rushing me!" She ran out while struggling to put her shoes on, "Why are you so scared to be late for school?"

"Duh, because it's the first day of senior year and I want to make a good impression on the teachers," she watched her cousin jump into the passenger seat and slam the door.

The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes and let out a huff of frustration, "Geez Rapunzel, you're such a dork. Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I don't want them to have a reason to think that they should hate me."

"Whatever, let's go.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Elsa turned her head to the blonde boy next to her, "What the hell Kris!? What are you screaming about?" She closed her locker and looked at him. Kristoff pointed into his locker with a shaking hand. She leaned her head over and caught a whiff of a rotten something and quickly put her hand on her nose.

"Ew! Kristoff! What did you put in your locker?"

"I didn't put anything in there! I opened my locker to put my books in and I see that! Look at it, Elsa!" She slowly walked to his locker and looked in.

"Is that…meat?"

"Good morning, guys!" They turned their head and saw Olaf with a big smile on his face, "How you guys been?! Whoa! Kristoff! What have you been eating?" He waved the smell away from his face. Elsa grabbed his face and turned it to the direction of the smell. "Oh…," he said, "Kris, why is there rotten meat in your locker?"

"Hey, there's a note right there," Elsa pointed cautiously at a folded up piece of paper taped to the door. Kristoff pulled it off and unfolded it.

"Bro, what does it say?" Olaf asked.

"It says "Good morning assholes! You guys like the little present I put in Kristopher's locker? Because I sure did enjoy the reactions on you guy's faces. But guess what? You bitches will be getting more presents from me sooner or later. Tick tock! Hope you guys know why I'm doing this… xoxo"

"Should we be worried?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh, yea!" Elsa and Olaf yelled.

"We need to tell the others about this at lunch. Kristoff, keep that note and don't let anybody see it and get a janitor to clean out your locker. The bell just rang and I need to walk Anna to class. See ya, guys…" She waved good bye to them and walked over to Anna but caught a glimpse of someone watching her in the crowds wearing a hoodie covering the face. And just like that, the figure disappeared.

* * *

"Yo Elsa! Anna! Over here!" They turned their heads to the sound of Megara's voice, "Kristoff said you guys needed to talk to us about something!" Elsa shook her head and walked Anna over.

"Hey, have you guys seen Belle? I didn't see her today," Anna asked.

"Oh, the girl's still in the hospital," Aurora said sadly, "the doctors said they needed to keep her in for another week to see if there's anything wrong just in case…"

Cinderella looked up from her lunch, "Kristoff said that you, Olaf, and him needs to talk to us about something that happened this morning. He wanted to wait for everyone to get here first. Right, Kris?" He shook his head and pulled out the note that was from his locker that morning. Olaf spoke up and explained what happened.

"When Kristoff _first opened_ his locker this morning, rotten meat was slimed all over the walls and that noted was taped to his locker door." He took the note from Kristoff and opened it up and everyone crowded around him.

A moment later, Merida's face twisted into anger, "I don't want te cause a big stooshie, but… who does this person think he is?!"

Jasmine shook her head, "Maybe one of us did something and whoever this person is, is taking it out on all of us…?"

"Ok, what did we do? First Belle got beaten at the beach and lost some of her memory, and now meat was slimed on the walls of Kristoff's locker. I don't remember doing anything. Did you guys do anything to piss someone off over summer break?" Ariel asked.

Tiana raised a hand, "Elsa, didn't you get in a fight with Hans at the carnival and he said that he was gonna make your life miserable? That's what he said right?" Elsa nodded.

"What about Gaston? Jasmine you almost ripped his head off at the party…" Rapunzel gave her a questioning look.

"I don't think that would make him hurt Belle and slime meat on the wall."

Elsa's phone got a message and she picked it up, "Unknown number? What the heck?" She opened up the message and read it.  
"Oh my god…" She laid her phone down for everyone to see and they all leaned in.

_The brunette might not be the only one getting hurt. You guys better watch your backs._

"What the hell?!" Rapunzel yelled.

They looked around for anyone that could've sent the text but saw no one.

* * *

Elsa was in her room finishing her homework, "Why is it that every beginning of the year, the teachers are so nice but they all turn out to be such bitches?" she asked herself. She heard a knock on the door and her mother came in, "Hey honey, how was your first day of school?" her mother looked at her with curiously.

She so badly wanted to tell her mother about what was happening but she thought better of it and told all her friends to keep it secret, "Just fine," she lied and gave a fake smile.

"That's good, are you feeling alright? You look a little scared. Did something happen at school? Does it have something to do with Belle?"

She rolled her eyes, "Moooom. I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's all. You don't have to worry about me."

Her mother chuckled, "Alright, as long as you're ok." And she left closing the door behind her. The blonde smiled, "She's so responsible," and went back to finishing her homework when her phone rang again. She picked it up and checked to see who texted her. _Unknown number._

"Oh my gosh," she groaned. She opened up the text.

_Poor Elsa, can't even tell her own mommy about the big bad meanie. But what I can tell you is…is your mother really that responsible? Or is she really just a naughty whore? Look her up, "honey."_

Her face turned to anger and typed back.

_Who are you?_

Her phone rang.

_I could be anybody. A family member. An enemy. Or even a friend._

She groaned in frustration and turned on her laptop. She typed in her mother's name.

"OH MY GOSH!" she flinged out of her chair and on to the floor while covering her eyes. Her mother is not a lawyer, her mother is a…stripper at the club downtown…_ Taboo._

* * *

*Friday*

Anna sat in history class half asleep. _It feels like it's been 5 years, when is this class going to end?! _She picked up her pencil and copied the teacher's notes. Her phone vibrated. It was from Kristoff telling her to meet him at his locker afterschool. _Ugh, what does the reindeer lover want?_

"Where is carrot top?" Kristoff asked Olaf.

"Man, I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

Anna smacked them both on the head from behind, "Shut up,  
I'm right here. Kris, why'd you want to meet me here?"

"He got another text from the person that's messing with us this morning before class. Show her, Kristoff." He pulled out his phone and placed it in her hands.

_Remember what I said yesterday? Watch your backs, because I'm feeling a little bored._

"How did this person even get our numbers? And why am I still getting texts from whoever this person is? I thought I blocked it." Kristoff yelled.

"Olaf and I blocked the unknown, too. But whoever it is keeps finding ways to still text us."

The bell rang and everyone started filing out of the building.

"You guys wanna go to the mall later?" Anna asked, "Everyone else is going."

"Sure," they said as they walked over to their friends waiting at their cars.

* * *

*Unknown's POV*

"Stupid bitches…"

"Hey calm down, something is going to happen to them very soon. Possibly at the mall that they are going to. You've got it all planned out and you still wouldn't tell me what to do. I want to get revenge on one of them for humiliating me…"

"Shut up, and just listen. The person we are going to get now is Olaf Addams. Do you know who he is?

"Yes, of course."

"Good, because first we need to follow them around and see what we can find out. And then we use the info against him…"

* * *

"Come on, is that all you got, punk?!" Anna yelled as she started shooting the zombies on the screen. They were all at the arcade in the mall. Kristoff was next to the strawberry-blonde playing with her.

"Guys, can we go now? We've been here for almost an hour!" Rapunzel groaned as she spoke, "You know I don't like videogames!"

"Ugh, fine!" Anna pulled Kristoff and her friends out of the store, "What do you guys wanna do?"

Megara pointed over to the corner, "Wanna get some Starbucks?" They nodded and walked over to the counter. When they got their drinks they pulled a few tables together to fit them all when a voice stopped them, "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to do that here." They turned around and saw Phillip. Aurora stared at him with big eyes as he stared back at her. Ariel pulled out a ten and handed it over to him. He shrugged, pocketed the money and walked back to the counter.

"So what do you guys wanna talk about?" Jasmine asked as she took a sip of her Caramel Frappe.

"I don't know…biggest fear and why?" Tiana suggested.

Anna grinned, "Ok, well, my biggest fear is clowns." Everyone was silent when they all started to laugh. "You guys are so mean!"

Rapunzel giggled, "It's true, last year during Halloween, we knocked on this house's door and our neighbor opened the door with a clown mask on. She kicked the poor guy in the balls and ran down the street!"

Elsa and Merida tried not to laugh but only to cause them to lose control. Anna grabbed Elsa's face and gave her a quick kiss. The blonde quickly stopped and just stared into space until Olaf was called to go next.

"Well, I saw this movie when I was a little younger. They guy in the movie was walking around in this haunted house and a HUGE rope came out of nowhere and choked they guy! So yea, I am afraid of getting choked."

When they all had their turn, a paper airplane flew onto their table. "What the heck?" Cinderella said. Merida picked it up and found a message written in red ink on the side.

_I can make your worst fears come true._

"Shit," was all they said.

Olaf stood up, "I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna use the restroom."

"Wait, Olaf! You might get choked!" Merida yelled.

"Why would I get choked in a restroom? Fine, Kristoff, come with me."

When they got to the restroom, Olaf did his business while Kristoff leaned on the wall. "Dude, we should tell the cops about this."

"No way," Olaf said, "I'm pretty sure that if we tell, than something bad will happen to us!"

"Thank god you guys are ok!" Elsa yelled.

"Guys, can we go home. I don't feel very good," Olaf said.

"Yea," they said.

* * *

They walked out on to the parking lot and everyone got into the car. "Olaf, you coming?" Cinderella asked.

"Yea, gimme a sec. I have to call someone," Olaf leaned against a lamp post and pulled out his phone. He was getting ready to dial when something on the floor moved. A rope. His eyes widened as he slowly put his phone back into his pocket but the rope came towards him and a string tied to the rope pulled it up off the ground and onto his throat. The ropes ends were being pulled by one or two people in the darkest part of the parking lot. Everyone got out of the car and tried to pull it off his throat. Kristoff being his best friend knew what he carried around for emergencies. He pulled a pocket knife out of his best friend's pocket and began sawing the rope. The rope fell to the ground. Kristoff ran and followed the ropes that were being pulled back to their owner but lost them and found nothing. He ran back. "Olaf! You okay buddy?" They put him in the backseat of the car and drove him home.

* * *

"What happened to him?!" Mrs. Addams asked.

Megara being the greatest liar of all time replied, "We were at the mall and were in this store with cool prank stuff. He found a fake rope that you can put around your neck but he tightened the rope too much and we had to help him get it off his neck. That's why he has that huge bruise around his neck, Mrs. Addams."

Mrs. Addams shook her head, "It's like he doesn't have a skull at times. Alright, thank you for bringing him home. He won't be going to school tomorrow because he'll be healing from his injury."

"You're welcome," Anna said.

After saying goodbye to Olaf, they left.

* * *

**Ok, so here's the thing. I let my friend read this before I posted the chapter and she told me it's starting to sound like Pretty Little Liars. I don't know if it's good thing or a bad thing that I'm starting to see why with all the messages and bad things happening to them but I'm not trying to copy it. PLL is a really great show but I just wanted let you guys know if you guys are starting to think that, too. But if y'all want to think of this as a PLL story then go ahead. I don't really care. But, until next time. See ya! :)**


	5. What's Happening?

"Hey, what are you up to, Tiana?" Aurora walked over to her and looked at her laptop screen, "_Ways to Track a Phone Number? _What do you need that for? You wanna be the hero of all this huh?" she joked.

Tiana gave her an _are you serious _look, "No, I just wanna find out who's behind all of this. Any of us could be the next one about to get killed or _almost _killed and I'm really freaked about what happened to Olaf. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt, you know what I mean?"

"I think everyone knows what you mean. Who do you think is behind it?"

"Girl, I have no idea, but it's obviously someone that has a grudge against us. Or maybe even just one of us!"

"Well duh! Why would someone want to mess with us if we didn't do anything? But, to be honest, I think it's Jafar."

"Ew, gross. Why would he be the one though? What did we do to him?"

"Remember that one day last year when everyone was in the auditorium and he walked over to Ariel?" Tiana shook her head yes, "well, he got down in one knee in front of everyone and asked her out and she said no and I think she threw up in the auditorium's trash can after that."

"So you think that he would try and go ape-shit on everyone because of Ariel rejecting him? That is so hilarious! Even the whole auditorium started laughing at him! " She doubled over and laughed, "he looked pretty pissed, though. He was really humiliated."

"I'm being serious here Aurora! And you should be, too. It could be you that's going to be next for the kill!"

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Have you heard from the detectives and police yet about Belle's attacker?

"Yea, they said they haven't found much of anything but they are gonna keep looking and searching for whoever did this to Belle."

" I don't believe that they are even doing anything. But it's getting late, I should get home now."

"Alright, g'night Aurora."

"Night."

* * *

"Oh Elsie! Where are you!? I'm gonna give you a kiss!''

Elsa looked up from the book she was reading, _Eternal_ by C.C. Hunter, and looked down the hall. _Oh no, not again_ she thought. Ursula Octavio came thundering down the hall at her and opened up her fat arms to hug her. Elsa quickly bookmarked her book and grabbed the things she needed for her next period. She slammed her locker shut and turned to run but Ursula already beat her to it. She felt herself being picked up roughly.

"Elsie, I love you!" Ursula shouted. People stared at them and looked away.

"Ursula, I-I c-cant b-breathe." Ursula dropped her down and Elsa almost lost her balance.

"Sorry Elsa! But, will you go out with me!?"

She felt her face grow red and cringed at the question. Before she could answer, she saw an angry strawberry-blond pushing through the crowd.

"What the hell did you just ask _my _girlfriend, bitch!?" Anna walked up in front of Elsa and looked the girl into the eye. "Answer me you little bitch! What did you ask my girlfriend!?" Ursula backed up with angry eyes, turned around and ran. "That's what I thought…'' Anna turned and smiled at her speechless girlfriend. "Hi," she said.

Elsa smiled and said, "What would I do without you?" She held her behind the head and leaned in and kissed her slowly.

"Um, Elsa," someone said, but she ignored it, "Elsa! The principal is coming down the hall!" They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Elsa looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Alice standing next to her. _Right, my new friend that just moved from New York. _"Thanks, Alice," said whispered to her as she watched Principal Mode walked passed them. But her blood ran cold as the short lady stopped and turned to them.

"Ah, hello dahlings! Anna! Why are you blushing so hard!? Were you kissing Miss Frost again?" Anna's blush grew a dark crimson. "Miss Arendelle, no need to be so surprised, I can hear and see everything that goes on round these halls! Don't worry, I will go and kick Miss Octavio's legs right now for ruining Elsanna." She looked way and continued to walk down the halls.

Anna gasped, "Wait! Principal Mode! You don't need to kick Urs-!" Her sentence ended when she heard a shout from the Principal and a loud cry of pain. "That is what you get for trying to ruin Elsanna, Miss Octavio!" Then the Principal walked calmly down the hall.

"So, Elsanna, huh?" Elsa asked.

"Yup, I guess that's what we're called now. Hey, did you know Ariel's dating Eric now? I seriously just found out."

"What? Since when?"

"Since the party. Like 2 and a half months ago."

"Wow, probably pay back from when I didn't tell her about our first date. Hey, have you heard or seen Belle lately?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. I heard Belle doesn't go to our school anymore and that she goes to the one a couple streets down. They said that her mom thinks it's safer."

"Oh, well that sucks," the bell rang signaling for 5th period, "C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

Ariel's phone beeped. She put her dingle hopper down and tapped "open." "From this piece of shit again? I can't believe this." _Meet me in the parking lot of the park down the street in 10 mins. Don't be late or you will miss your mate! Xoxo_

"What the hell does that mean? Whatever. Fine then. Maybe I'll actually get to see you and I can kick your ass." She stuck her phone in her back pocket and grabbed the can of pepper spray from her drawer. She ran down the stairs and out the front door. About 8 minutes later, she found a bench near the parking lot and walked over to sit down but found a sign taped to the tree next to it. "Now, walk to the playground but don't let anyone see you or her you? This better not be trick." She ripped the note off the tree and stuck it in her pocket just in case for evidence. As she walked to the playground, she looked around for anyone that could be the one texting her but instead saw _two_ people sitting on the playground slide. She ran over to a nearby bush and crouched behind it. She squinted her eyes to see in the dark and saw both a boy and a girl her age sucking each other's faces. Her nose scrunched from disgust but she saw something familiar about them. _The boy's perfect black hair, his eyes. And the girl's long, brown hair. And that shade of lipstick…_

"Eric! What the hell are you doing making out with Vanessa!" tears started to stream out of her eyes as she watched her boyfriend kiss her enemy.

"Ariel? Vanessa! She's-," Ariel walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back in shock as he held his stinging cheek. Vanessa just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, bitch! You're lucky my dad's on a business trip!" Vanessa quickly went to a worried look. Ariel looked back at Eric and pointed a finger into his chest and got into his face. "I never want to fucking speak or see you _ever _again, you dick." She wiped her face and walked away. As she walked back to her house, she heard a rustle in the bushes. _What was that? _Suddenly, a dark silhouette from the bushes dashed away but Ariel ran after it. When it was in reach, she leaped and tackled the figure. They fell to the floor and she grabbed the figure by the neck and took off its hood. Before she could get a good look at the face, she was punched. Ariel fell off and the figure got up. "_Bitch," _was all it said. The silhouette dropped something next to her and ran away. _That voice…_

* * *

"Guys, you'll never guess what I have!" Ariel ran over to their lunch table. She threw her stuff at Kristoff's face and dropped into the empty. She unzipped her backpack and held out a pocket knife.

"Oh my shit!" yelled Cinderella. She shoved Ariel's hand with the knife back into her backpack. "What the hell are you thinking?! Do you want to get suspended or something?!"

"There's note," Ariel said.

"Gimme!" They yelled.

Meg grabbed it first and read it out loud. "_This is the same knife that cut your dear brunette friend. Tell the cops and see what will happen, bitches."_

"Could his knife be a clue? The cops didn't pick this up at the crime scene, right?" Anna asked.

"No, the bastard didn't," Merida frowned.

Jasmine gasped and her eyes lit up, "Wait! Gave me the knife!" She grabbed the knife from Ariel's hands and examined it. "Look!" She pointed to a spot on the handle and everyone looked at the spot.

"I don't see anything," Meg said.

"Then you're blind," Jasmine told her.

"Wait a minute, is that a fingerprint?" Elsa asked.

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, this could be the person that has been messing with us! Does anyone here know how to scan DNA fingerprint crap that detectives somehow know how to do?"

"My uncle Marshmallow is a detective if that helps?" Olaf said.

"Olaf, do you think you can somehow ask your uncle to figure out who this fingerprint belongs to without telling him about the messages, and the other stuff?" Kristoff asked.

"To be honest, like my mom said, I don't have a skull, but I can definitely try."

* * *

Olaf waited patiently for his Uncle Marshmallow to come home by playing with his brown, Siberian husky pup that he just got a month ago. His mom walked into the kitchen. "What are doing, Olaf?" She asked.

"Waiting for Uncle Marshmallow to come home. I need to ask him a question for my…project! Yea, I need to ask him a question for my project." He laughed nervously.

She looked at him as if he was going crazy, "Um, okay…" She grabbed a box of pretzels and a drink and walked into their media room. "I'll be in here watching my shows if you need anything."

He nodded and heard the front door open. "Hey little buddy! How's your day?" His uncle asked happily.

"Hi uncle! I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Pretty cool actually. Did you know a murder happened in an abandoned subway last night? Pretty freaky huh?"

"Yeaaaaa, um, can you help me with one of my… projects real quick?"

"Sure buddy. What do you need?''

Olaf pulled out the knife. "Can you figure out whose finger print this?"

"Uh, if it's a _school _project, why are you using a _knife?"_

_Shoot. Stupid, stupid, stupid! _"Um, well, the teacher said that we can use anything that can be used in a murder or a crime scene…so, um, I chose a knife."

His uncle shrugged, "Alright, whatever, I should have the results by morning. So you want to watch some movies in the living room?"

* * *

"Meg, are you dating Hercules yet?" Tiana asked.

"Nah, I like another boy."

"So, you don't like Hercules anymore?"

"No! No, no, I do. But I like someone else, too."

"Really? Who?"

"Um, it's Sven."

"Melpomene's boyfriend!? You're sister's boyfriend?! What?!"

"Shhhh! Shut up! If she finds out she'll go drama queen on me! And she'll hate me forever!"

"Wait, why would she hate you?"

"Duh, she's a drama queen."

"Oh."

* * *

Meg got changed into her track uniform and headed off to the track. She caught a glimpse of Sven in his basketball uniform. She quickly looked away as she started to run with her track mates. An hour later, practice ended and she was the last one on the track. She quickly grabbed her things and was about to go up the stairs when a masculine voice stopped her.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in a while." She turned around and saw Sven smiling at her.

"No, I guess we haven't ," she laughed nervously.

Sven nodded, "Do you wanna shoot some hoops with me for little bit?"

"Um, I don't know how to shoot a basketball."

"Oh, it's okay! I can teach you if you want?"

"Well, I guess one lesson can't hurt," and she followed him to the basketball courts.

"Okay, so what you want to do is obviously throw the ball into the basket. To do that, place your right hand under the ball and your left hand on the side of it to balance it on your right hand. Then aim, and use your right hand to throw it into the basket. Try it."

She placed her hands into an awkward position. Sven chuckled and walked up behind her. And he put his hand on top of her hands and moved it to the correct position. Her breath sucked in sharply and looked up at him. He looked down on her. _We're so close_. They leaned in together and their lips met. After a few steamy moments, they pulled away. And realization hit her._ I kissed my sister's boyfriend…_

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go." And she ran to her car sobbing, leaving Sven behind.

* * *

"They won't find out it's me and you. Don't worry."

"How can you be so sure!? I left my fingerprints on the handle of that knife and you just gave it to them as evidence of when I cut you know who!"

"Why are you saying "you know who?"

"Because there might be cameras with audio in the area."

"Hm, good point. But yes, I told you not to worry because I've already given them evidence of the crime, but I hacked into the detective scientist thingy and deleted our files. I also replaced it with different fingerprints that are obviously not ours so we're good."

"Whoa, you smart but evil. I love it. But do you know how to hack into my permanent records so I can delete some stuff?"

"Quiet! And stop being stupid!"

"Fine. whatever, why are we at Megara's house?''

"To blackmail her about her little scene with her sister's boyfriend."


	6. Lockdown

_Oh my gosh! This can't be happening. Why? How did this person know about what happened? _Megara paced around her room crying as she read the text messages again. "Who is it that keeps messing with us?" Questions floated around her head, swarming her brain. She kept rereading the messages and again, watched the video of her kissing Sven. "How the hell did this person even get passed me!?" Again, she reread the messages telling her to meet whoever it is texting her to meet in the clock tower at 9:30 pm. Her eyes darkened to a darker shade of purple as her eyes locked onto an object on her dresser. "Fine, you want to meet? Then that is what we are going to do."

* * *

"Come on! Say it, snowflake!" Elsa tickled the giggling strawberry-blonde beneath her until she was crying. Anna tried to push her hands away, laughing, "What! What am I supposed to say?!"

Elsa grinned at her, "Say that Superman is better than Batman!"

"Never!"

"Say it or I won't stop tickling you!"

"Ok! Superman's better than Batman! Superman's better!" The platinum-blonde removed her hands from her girlfriend's stomach and smiled lovingly at the girl under her.

"You are beautiful," she said as she pinned the girl's shoulders to the couch.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at her, she reached her hands up and cupped her girlfriend's face. "I love you."

Elsa leaned down and their lips met.

* * *

Kristoff and Olaf walked around the mall. "Oh my god, Olaf!

"What, what?!"

"Look, in that store! It's a Batman Costume!" They ran in and stared into the glass case in awe. "Dude, I've always wanted one of these! How much is it?! Oh man, it's beautiful," Olaf just shook his head, "What, Olaf?"

"Ok, the costume is cool and all, but have you checked the price tag? It's fucking expensive as hell! I think this cost more than Cinderella's big ass shoe closet! We won't have enough even if she lets us sell the whole thing!"

He chuckled, "Oh, come on, it can't be that ex- HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! Olaf! It's 682 MILLON DOLLARS! Why is it so expensive?"

"It says here that it's the real costume from the movies…"

"Oh. Well, let's see if they have anything that's not going to make me work so hard."

"Nah, let's get back to your place and invite the guys over, we've been hanging with the ladies since our party. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Alright, we can invite Eugene, Aladdin, Phillip …anyone else? Don't invite too many people, or something might happen again just like last time."

"Oh right, when we almost blew up the garage. Ok, no, we can just invite them, play some videogames, and maybe later we can invite the girls over. That alright?"

"Perfect, I'll text the guys now, and text the girls later."

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

"What do you guys mean I can't get girlfriend in a week?" Olaf asked.

Eugene laughed, "Oh, please! Almost all the girls at our school go for the hot, athletic, guys! Like me!" He smirked.

"Excuse me! Hot!? Uh, please! I'm hot! I can get a date just being myself!"

"Soft, gullible, sometimes really stupid. Yeah, you're a real keeper," Phillip rolled his eyes.

"You guys are mean! I bet I can get a girl to go on a date with me in a week!"

Eugene threw some popcorn into his mouth, "You want a bet, pipsqueak?"

"Yes, $50 bucks if I can get a date in a week. $50 bucks from _each_ one of you. You, Eric, and Kristoff. $50 _each._"

"Ha! You're on, pipsqueak!" Kristoff yelled.

"Ugh, dating is sooooo overrated. I'll start tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring Alice with me."

Kristoff looked at him confusingly, "Why?"

"I don't wanna go alone with the Anon texting us. I could almost get killed again."

"Suuuuure. Maybe you like her. Maybe you wanna bang that Sugar Mama all night!"

"Fuck you!"

Eugene grunted, "Anon? What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Olaf quickly said.

Phillip sighed, "Let's just play some Call of Duty. I'm gonna beat you this time, blonde boy! I mean it!"

"Ha! Keep dreaming, Lover Boy!"

Olaf went into the kitchen to get some food. "Hey, Eugene, what's going on with you and Rapunzel? You guys bangin' yet?"

"Nah, we just dating."

"She loves your smolder. You need to teach me that."

"Can't. I'll teach you after the week is over or you be cheating if you can even pull it off."

"BOOM BABY! I WON, BITCH. I BEAT YOU! I FREAKIN BEAT YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!" Phillip pumped his fist in the air as Kristoff threw popcorn at him, calling him a cheater.

"Um, okay, I'm gonna text the girls now, Kris, okay?" He pulled his phone out and texted the girls. They replied almost immediately.

_Rapunzel: K. B right over. _

_Megara: Can't. Sorry. Got some shit to take care of. _

_Elsa: Anna's with me. We'll b there in 20._

_Ariel: I'm with some people. Tiana and Cinderella can't come but me and Aurora r on our way._

_Jasmine: Coming._

_Merida: Coming in 20 mins._

"Alright, most of them are coming!"

"Who's not?"

"Um, Meg, Tiana, and Cinderella."

"Ok, whatever, when will they be here. Go order some pizza."

"Longest is at least 20 minutes. And give me some money for the pizza."

"Get some from my room upstairs."

Olaf rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. He walked into Kristoff's room and grabbed a $20 from the dresser and made the call. He noticed something on the window and walked over. It was a sticky note.

_Something will happen tonight, and you might lose one of your friends._

Olaf ran out of the room and down the stairs, "LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN WHEN THE GIRLS GET HERE!"

* * *

"Babe! I don't wanna leave!" Anna sat on the couch, pouting as she looked at Elsa.

"I'm sorry, I ready texted Olaf that we'll be there in 20 minutes."

An idea popped in the strawberry-blonde's head. She got up, "Well, you know, we don't have to show up on time." She wraps her arms around the older girl's neck. Elsa whimpered. Elsa brushes her fingers over her forehead, cheeks, and lips. A moan escapes Anna and Elsa pulls her in for a kiss. She peppers Anna's neck with kisses and she whimpers. She sucks on her pulse and she heard her breath hitch. Elsa moves her lips up to Anna and begins to kiss her and sticks her tongue into her mouth, earning moan. Anna growls and she pushes the older girl onto the couch and straddles her. "This is your fault, Olaf texts you about coming over, and you end up dressing up so fuckable, that I can't even control myself."

"Anna."

She ignored her as she started riding her.

"Anna. An-! Oh God!"

"Spank me, Elsa! Fucking spank me!"

* * *

"Hey! Eugene! Look whose here!" Rapunzel walked through the front door and ran to him.

"Hey, sexy! How ya been?" He gave her a loving bear hug and walked her over to the couch.

"Is everyone here, yet?" Phillip looked around the room. "Wait, Elsa and Anna are not here yet. Why is it so urgent for them to be here before dark? And why did you tell Meg, Tia, and Cinderella to stay indoors after it gets dark? Is the zombie apocalypse starting tonight?"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "You are like the most stupidest person alive. It's just something between all of us okay? It's none of your business."

Jasmine filed her nails, "Well, that's mean. But yea, where are the two lovebirds? Do you guys know where they are?"

Merida sighed, "The two lassies must be getting it on. I don't remember Elsa ever being late to something without telling us."

"Well, you're probably right," Aurora said, "Now, Olaf, show me the note you said you found." Olaf pulled the folded up sticky note from his pocket and handed it to her. "So, you're telling me that we can't leave tonight and we have to spend the night?"

Olaf nodded.

"What about Tiana, Meg, and Cinderella? Shouldn't they be here, too?"

"Well, yea, but they couldn't come. So I just told them to stay in their houses after dark." The doorbell rang.

Rapunzel jumped up, "I'll get it!" She ran to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw her cousin and Elsa. "Hi guys! Get in hurry up!" She grabbed them and pulled them through the door.

"Whoa!" Anna almost fell, but managed to stay up, "What's with the sudden strength? What's going on? What's happening?"

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck, "Yea, what's up with that?"

Rapunzel shouted over to the boys, "LOCKDOWN ALERT! GO!" The boys got up and started to lock every door and window in the house.

Anna's eyes grew wide, "Someone explain to us right now what's going on or I'm gonna bitch slap every single one of you! What the fuck is going on?!"

Her cousin guided them both over to the room. "Ok, so here's the thing. A note from Anon was found by Olaf in Kristoff's room on the window. It says '_Something will happen tonight, and you might lose one of your friends.'"_

"So you think that one of use might die tonight?" Elsa grabs a slice of pizza from the counter and hands a plate to Anna, " I find that highly unlikely to happen to be honest."

"Really, is Olaf almost getting strangled by a rope happening again at this point 'highly unlikely' to happen with everything with Anon and the messages 'unlikely to happen?" Rapunzel sounded irritated, but she didn't look irritated. But she did look tense and alert like she was ready for anything to happen at this point.

Elsa put her hands up in an " I surrender, please don't kill me" sort of way. "Okay. Okay. You made your point. But I don't think anyone's going to die."

Merida stalked over, "Oh my gods! Woman, look at the note! It says we might lose a friend!"

"Yes, _maybe. _But if we lock all the doors and windows and maybe sleep with a weapon, then we should be fine."

Anna turned around, watched her cousin's actions confusingly, "Um, Punz, what are you doing in cupboard?"

"I will NOT let anything happen to any of us! I'll do what Elsa said. I will be sleeping with a frying pan tonight!" She grabbed a pan and sat on the couch with it firmly grasped in her hand.

"Okaaaaaaay," Anna turned to Olaf, "Did your Uncle get the info from the fingerprint on the knife yet?"

"Huh? Oh, yea! Um…," he looked at the ground in a nervous manner.

Elsa picked up her pizza, "What's wrong? He found the person right?"

"Um, actually, no…."

Jasmine crossed her arms, "Whoa whoa whoa, what do you men 'no.'"

Olaf smiles nervously, "Okay, he did take a test on the fingerprint, five actually! The fingerprint didn't match any of the fingerprints of anybody in the United States! He scanned it 5 times and they all came out with the same answer!"

"How is that even possible?!" Kristoff shoved a chip in his mouth, "If it doesn't even match anyone, then how are we gonna find out who it is? Tiana already tried to track the location of the phone number and that didn't work either! And we can't go to the police because of the threat Anon gave us in the beginning."

"Okay, you need to calm down," Ariel says. Annoyance began to swirl around in her eyes. "Phillip, hook me up with a Dr Pepper."

"Uh, I'm kinda busy right now!" He smashed the buttons on his controller as he shot zombies on COD with Kristoff.

Eugene laughed, "I'll get it for you, Lil' Red."

"So what do ye guys wanna do for the rest of the night?" Merida asked.

* * *

_Alright, where is this little mother fucker? _Megara walked around in the clock tower. Alert, waiting for anything to happen. She gripped the handle of her blade that she got off her dresser, ready to stab or swing at anything that jumps out at her. She growled.

"Where the hell are you!?" She yelled. The only response was silence. She walked higher up the clock tower. When she got to the top, a figure in black cloak stood watching her in the corner, "What the hell?" Fear started to grow inside her chest. Without a thought, she lunged at it and stabbed it in the chest. "What the-?!" She stood up and examined the figure. _Dummy stuffed with straw?_ A letter was sewn into the back of the dummy. Meg ripped it off and read it carefully.

_Ha! Sweetheart, do you really think I'm stupid? If I was telling you to meet in the clock tower, I'd know in an instant that you would try to kill me. But let's cut to the chase shall we? Do as I say, or your sister will know about the scene with you and her boyfriend, Sven. First things first, you know how Eric is the MVP on the Hockey team and everyone loves him? Tell the whole school exactly what Ariel told you about what happened between them. The whole school is gonna have to hate Ariel afterwards. And if you keep your lips locked bout this, I'll keep mine locked as well. See ya xoxo_

Megara sighed, "Shit, being blackmailed? I'm fucked."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!? How ya been?! Good? Good, k, first, I'd like to point out that I do not write smut. Well, I can, but I'm not gonna go the whole nine yards. I'm only 13 people! Second, I'm gonna write my stories in probably 1st person from now on instead of 3rd starting in the next chapter. And 3rd, tell me if the story is missing anything cuz like, I have a feeling that it is and it's driving freakin crazy af. Anyway, hope y'all have a great thanksgiving and make that you eat loads of food cuz ik I am. lol see ya!**


End file.
